4 in the morning
by rubbercat
Summary: Cuando Lavi tiene una pareja siempre la descuida, pero siempre hay alguien que se aprovecha de las "desgracias ajenas". Yullen… Lavanda… Trío gae para pronto XD - HIATUS ;O; lean en mi perfil u-u plz


**4-in-da-morning**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **DGray-Man** y todos sus personajes

pertenecen solamente a **Hoshino Katsura.**

-Todos menos Kanda que es **mío**, my own, my precioussss(???)-

Las situaciones e ideas torcidas son mías :D

**Capitulo 1 **

_Fue a las cuatro de la mañana…_

Lavi siempre había sido de esas personas alegres y de fácil trato. De esas juguetonas e inquietas. _"Es como un niño pequeño"_ le había dicho una vez Allen. Y si no fuera porque vivía debatiéndose la vida entre su trabajo de Bookman y el de exorcista habría sido un simple escritor ahogado entre toneladas de pensamientos y papeles.

Al menos lo segundo lo tenía. Kilos y kilos de papeles y libros hacían ver más pequeña su habitación, alguno que otro papel hacía la función de trapo de limpieza, cubriendo enormes manchas de tinta que se habían fundido en el piso. Libros abiertos y subrayados sobre pilas de hojas, sobre su cama y sobre lo que parecía ser el escritorio, ya que estaba tan atiborrado de cosas en general que no se podía ver ni un poco de la madera de este.

Dentro de lo que mucho o poco que era, Lavi vivía feliz en ese mundo de caos ordenado, de Akumas, historia y tinta. Y a pesar de que eso le provocaba siempre tener unas ojeras que más bien parecía que el panda fuera él y no el viejo Bookman, para él ese sacrificio voluntario se veía recompensado siempre con unas buenas y extensas horas de sueño. Horas de sueño felices y reparadoras que irrumpían siempre en otro aspecto de la vida del joven Bookman. Después de todo ¿Qué sabían ellos sobre esta carga tan pesada que llevaba sobre los hombros?

Esa mañana, Kanda Yu, abrió los ojos, como de costumbre, antes de las 6 am. Sintió una suave y cálida respiración en su nuca y se dio a vuelta para toparse con unos desordenados cabellos pajizos. A decir de la posición semi fetal y la profundidad del sueño, Kanda supo inmediatamente que Lavi tenía si acaso una hora o dos de haberse ido a dormir. Se dio cuenta que tenía el brazo derecho de Lavi sobre su cintura…

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando este llegó a acostarse a su lado… y era lógico, sus horas de sueño variaban siempre. Mientras que Kanda lo más tarde que se dormía era a las 12, Lavi podía trasnochar y empezar a dormir a las 7 de la mañana. No importaba si estaba en su habitación, en la biblioteca o hasta robando espacio de una de las enormes mesas del comedor. No importaba en que parte de toda la Torre de la orden estuviera: Lavi siempre acababa durmiendo al lado del samurai.

El peliazul ((N.A.- o pelinegro x.x?)) suspiró y se levantó sin siquiera tener cuidado de moverse mucho o evitar hacer ruido al vestirse. Antes de salir de la habitación miró de nuevo a Lavi quien ni siquiera había cambiado su posición. Cerró la puerta con normalidad y caminó entre la oscuridad de los pasillos. Había luna creciente, pero aún así la luz que irradiaba, era suficiente como para ponerse a leer ahí.

Caminó entre la oscuridad de los pasillos con Mugen apretada fuertemente en su mano derecha. Sabía que hacía frío, pero algo en su pecho lo distraía tanto que ni siquiera se molestó en sentirlo a pesar de tener escalofríos. Una mañana más. Un día más igual a los otros y dos semanas sin misiones decentes.

A pesar de que Kanda era una persona con un semblante duro y que no se iba riendo por ahí cotilleando estupideces, era raro que realmente estuviera de mal humor. Si bien no respondía preguntas, ni hacía comentarios ni mucho menos plática, era porque no se le daba, y ya… Pocas cosas lo ponían de mal humor y le frustraban y entre ellas estaba… eso.

Intentando pensar en otras cosas siguió caminando. Iba a salir al bosque a entrenar o como lo había dicho Lavi una vez: _"A exteriorizar las frustraciones, enojos y berrinches que no es capaz de decir con la boca"_ ese día casi rebana a Lavi con Mugen, como la primera vez que se vieron. Desde ese día Lavi se había tomado la "confiancita" de llamarlo por su nombre de pila, cosa que Kanda no permitía que se hiciera.

Y a pesar de que siempre le dedicaba miradas asesinas, espadazos, jalones de cabello, codazos y un largo repertorio de maltratos, Lavi de alguna forma se había ganado el derecho ((a fuerza)) de llamarlo así. De todas formas Kanda dejaba que lo hiciera, al menos cuando estaban haciendo el amor su nombre sonaba extrañamente dulce en los labios del pelirrojo.

Y a pesar de que Kanda no se mentía a él mismo, esta vez no sabía qué era lo que le estaba molestando: Desde el inicio se fijo en Lavi ¿No? Eso que tenían ahora, es lo que había querido desde que lo conoció; Siempre estuvo a su lado, antes **él** era su compañero en las misiones. **Él**, Kanda Yu, era quien llamaba más la atención del pelirrojo. **Él** era quien tenía que estar con él desde el inicio… era **él** quien tuvo que haberle gustado primero…

Y sí, ahora estaban juntos. Él y Lavi; nada más. Ahora quería creer que no había nadie más en la cabeza de su joven amante más que él. Pero… ¿A costa de qué? Tenía ya un buen rato que Allen y Lavi habían roto su supuesta relación, una relación que, para el gusto de Kanda, había iniciado muy rápido: Un día se aparece ese Moyashi idiota en la puerta de la orden y al mes ya estaba en la cama de Lavi.

Kanda chisteó la boca y una fría mirada invadió sus ojos. Eso aún le molestaba, y es que si algo tenía es que podía guardarse muchas cosas y hasta olvidarlas, pero las cosas que lo lastimaban… nunca. Después de eso Lavi siguió buscando a Allen mucho tiempo, pero entre peleas y desplantes de ambos, este buscó apoyo en la persona que más lo conocía después de Bookman: Kanda.

Claro y ahí ven a Kanda, al menos escuchando al conejo idiota, y no se puede quejar, porque a costa de estar oyendo las idioteces que decía sobre Moyashi, fue como Lavi se dio cuenta de que él era la persona con la que tuvo que haber estado desde un inicio.

Habían pasado casi siete meses de eso… de que la relación de Lavi y Allen era ya solo de compañerismo, y para que decir que no; con ese trabajo que tenían no se podía evitar arriesgar la vida de vez en cuando por un compañero. A pesar de que el samurai era de por si una persona fría y sin expresiones bailándole por ahí, no era que no sintiera, no era que no tuviera ciertos detalles con el otro para hacerlo sentir mejor; sabía que tenían prohibido por todos los medios estar juntos, y su relación, era algo que solamente miembros de la orden, apegados a ellos sabían.

Pero uno de los principales motivos que les prohibían estar juntos era el destino que tenía Lavi: Ser un Bookman. Y a pesar de que Lavi fingía que todos eran simples _manchas de tinta_, Kanda sabía que no era así, pues se daba cuenta de que Lavi lo necesitaba, se apoyaba en él y hasta se daba el lujo de dejarlo verlo llorar. Había veces que no hacían falta palabras ni sermones; simplemente hacía falta estar uno sentado al lado del otro… o abajo… dependiendo el _feeling_.

Y fue en ese momento cuando una punzada en su pecho le hizo acordarse de esos labios delgados y húmedos que tenían tiempo sin recorrer lentamente su cuello, que tenía rato sin poder exteriorizar ese deseo de comérselo ahí mismo. Se acordó de los afilados dientes del Bookman enterrándose lentamente en su oreja y del fresco aliento saliendo de su boca tratando de robarse el suyo y…

El samurai se detuvo en seco. A pesar del frío, podía sentir su cara hirviendo, y entonces ese algo en su pecho despertó. Estaba harto, estaba cansado de que Lavi dijera tener algo con él. Se sentía sumamente estúpido y usado… se molestó más consigo mismo al recapacitar en lo que acababa de pensar "¿Usado?" _usado_, por Dios ni que fuera una señorita violada.

¡¿Pero qué se creía ese Conejo idiota?! ¿Que nada más cuando a él se le antojara iba a estar con él? ¿Sólo cuando él quisiera llegaría a una hora decente para hacer el amor como no lo hacían desde hace tres semanas? Ah claro, pero cuando a Kanda se le hacía tarde en una misión o salía a entrenar en sus días libres se le armaba ¿No? Así como Lavi tenía obligaciones y responsabilidades, Kanda también las tenía, con la diferencia, claro, de que detrás de él no tenía a un viejo ojeroso, de un metro con 30 golpeándolo y obligándolo a hacer sus deberes…

Aunque claro… hacía tiempo había oído a cierto moyashi hablarle sobre esta misma situación y… de pronto sintió una punzada de remordimiento y comprensión.

Golpeó con fuerza la pared y lanzando un gruñido, continuó caminando a paso firme y veloz. Giro a la derecha del siguiente pasillo y chocó violentamente con algo más pequeño que él. Kanda se fue de frente y tiró a la cosa más pequeña. Se sintió caer sobre un cuerpo suave y cálido con olor a vainilla...

¿Vainilla? Abrió los ojos y debajo de él estaba un adolorido Allen con boronas de pan en las mejillas y un Timcanpy revoloteando sobre ellos con el bizcocho en la boca, el que se estaba comiendo Allen antes de chocar con él. Miró al golem comerse el pan y escuchó un suspiro de reproche abajo de él… entonces supo que había sido un grave error caminar sin fijarse por donde iba…

- Moyashi…

- Es Allen, Bakanda.

- Da lo mismo – dijo Kanda desviando la mirada de esos ojos grises y comenzando a levantarse, cuando un suave pero decidido jalón lo tiro de nuevo sobre el Moyashi. No hubo tiempo para enojarse o para insultarlo, Allen lo jaló hacía él y tomando a Kanda de la cara con ambas manos le plantó un beso. Lo miró con esa mirada que Kanda bien sabía que significaba, así que de este se le quitó de encima de pronto.

- ¿Por qué no quieres? Sabes bien que te gusto… ¿Por qué te haces el tonto?

- …No me gustas. No sé de donde sacas esas ideas estúpidas, Moyashi.

- Es Allen y si no te gustara… ¿Entonces por qué pude sentir tus labios jugando con los míos?

Lentamente Kanda se levantó del piso y desvió la mirada. Cuando esta discusión empezaba de alguna forma se le acaban todos los argumentos al samurai, y con una muy buena justificada razón. Miró con desdén a Allen y sin decir nada se levantó y siguió caminando.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Allen se levantó también y comenzó a caminar al lado de Kanda. La luna seguía casi en el mismo lugar y el fresco de la madrugada le enchinaba la piel a Allen… Pero no se comparaba con la sensación que sentía cuando estaba al lado del japonés.

La soledad que había estado experimentando Allen en ese sentido, le hacía albergar en su tierna y pervertida mentecilla de 15 años recuerdos, pensamientos y fantasías sobre cosas que ocurrieron, que no ocurrirían y quien sabe… a lo mejor volverían a pasar. Pero por lo mientras le causaban dolor de cabeza… e insomnio y esa, esa era la sencilla explicación del porque Allen se había topado con un distraído Kanda a eso de las 4 am, otra vez…

Sabía perfectamente bien que Kanda sentía algo por él, pero el japonés era alguien tan disciplinado que aunque su supuesta relación con Lavi estuviera por malos pasos, nunca se fijaría en Allen de una forma seria. Sólo había pasado una vez pero se había quedado tan clavado en su corazón, más que en su cuerpo, que estaba dispuesto a seguir a Kanda hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario…

Toda la agonía del peliblanco comenzó en una de las tantas madrugadas donde Allen volvía a tener pesadillas sobre Mana, Akumas y sus amigos. Tenía unos seis meses de tener una relación con Lavi y las cosas no iban bien, casi todos los días se peleaban y el día anterior no había sido la excepción. Había dormido pocas horas y realmente lo que menos quería era estar desocupado, así que había salido como de costumbre a asaltar la cocina de Jerry.

Eran las 4 de la mañana y mientras se acababa el último sándwich y se quedaba sin aire por los inpausables suspiros, Allen caminaba entre la oscuridad de los pasillos cuando el sonido de un suspiro ajeno lo hizo levantar la vista y romper la concentración de los pensamientos sobre Lavi. Y fue ahí en el alfeizar de una ventana que vio a esa persona:

Estaba con la barbilla recargada en las rodillas, abrazando sus piernas, el ceño fruncido y mirando al vacío de la noche a través de la ventana. Llevaba el cabello suelto como pocas veces, la gabardina abierta e iba descalzo. Si Allen hubiera estado de mejor humor hubiera hecho algo para hacerse el gracioso y molestar a Kanda, pero francamente…

- ¿Kanda?

El samurai salió de su ensimismamiento y fingiendo entereza, volteó lentamente a ver al Moyashi.

- ¿Qué quieres, Moyashi?

- ¿…Estas bien? – Y sin preguntar si podía, se sentó a su lado observándolo atentamente – Es raro verte cabizbajo…

- No estoy cabizbajo. Y realmente no te importa.

Allen alzó una ceja, suspiró y miró al vacío también.

- Como quieras, pero a mi no me engañas. Y si no quieres hablar pues…

- Qué diablos quieres que te diga…

Oh no, Kanda había hablado arrastrando la voz y Allen sabía que a pesar de tratar de actuar con compañerismo y sutileza eso a Kanda no le interesaba. De alguna forma Allen se sintió mal porque por un estúpido instante pensó que quizás podía llegar a desahogarse con Kanda… Lenalee lo hacía ¿No?

_Pero Lenalee es una chica, a las chicas se les pone más cuidado…_

Un suspiro más y sin intensión de moverse de su lado, el joven exorcista se acomodó al igual que su compañero, apoyando la barba entre las rodillas mientras se empezaba a perder de nuevo entre pensamientos de cabellos rojos…

- ¿A ti qué te pasó? ¿Por qué traes esa cara de mustio aún más aplastada de lo normal?

Sutil, sutil… así era Kanda.

- Lavi.

- ¿Ahora que te hizo?

Allen desvió la mirada del vacío, miro al samurai sorprendido y más se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que Kanda lo miraba con intensidad

- ¿Cómo sabes que no fui yo quien lo provocó?

- Porque tu eres **tan** ñoño y tarado que nunca causas problemas, más que los que te creas a ti mismo tratando de ser un _niño bueno_…

- Gracias por lo de tarado…

- …Bueno ¿Me vas a decir o no, carajo? ¿No es lo que querías, no querías hablar?

- Lavi nunca me dedica tiempo…

Kanda entornó los ojos con mueca de _otra vez_, pero siguió escuchando atentamente al garbanzo, sin interrumpirlo:

- O sea, yo entiendo que tenga doble responsabilidad con ser exorcista y aprendiz de Bookman a la vez… ¡Pero es el colmo que cuando tiene tres días libres, los tres días se la pase botado en su cama! ¡Y no es que quiera que este las 24 horas pegado a mi! Pero es que parece no tener límites… No puedo decirle nada, ni siquiera una opinión o sugerencia porque explota, se lanza contra mi cuello diciendo que él tiene otras responsabilidades que cubrir, que si el viejo esto, que si el viejo el otro, luego OK, va; lo dejo trabajar tranquilo y si acaso me voy a dar una vuelta par verlo aunque sea un momento o ver si necesita algo y como está irritado y con bloqueo mental casi me bota los libros por la cabeza diciéndome que deje de _acosarlo_, que en ese momento no tiene tiempo para mi. O sea, como va y me dice _Sácate, no tengo tiempo para ti_ ¡¿O sea que cree que soy?! ¿Un adorno que cada que va a su cuarto tiene que ver porque si no está ya cree que alguien se lo robó? Es un niño chiquito; tiene un juguete que no juega, pero en cuento alguien más agarra ese juguete se pone de posesivo. Y luego viene y me echa bronca; me dice que seguramente ya estoy buscando a alguien más, que si hay cosas más importantes que hacer que ponerle atención a él, que qué clase de novio era yo que cuando él se daba un tiempo libre ((si, como no)) para mi, yo lo rechazaba o ponía de pretexto tener otras cosas que hacer… Ah pero eso si; ¿No has visto? Que hasta a Komui va y le hecha bronca de _¿Por qué mandas a Allen a una misión sin mi? Se supone que tendría que ser yo quien vaya con él, porque lo mandas con Yu o porque con Lenalee…_ ¡Dios, Pero es que se pone insoportable de verdad! Imagínate, cómo va y le dice a Komui eso, estamos hablando del trabajo, y encima el tarado lo grita enfrente de todo el departamento científico, ya te imaginaras las carotas de todos ahí viéndolo raro y aún peor, después mirándome a mi como la pobre víctima a la cual Lavi lo trae cortito, casi con látigo y no, no, olvídate de verdad de que le diga yo algo tranquilamente, sobre que si me molesta, sobre que esa actitud es enfermiza o no lo va a llevar a nada bueno o peor ¡Que le diga que deje de desquitar sus problemas conmigo! No, señor. ¡La última vez que intente hacer eso se indignó! No puedo creer que alguien que se supone que lee y sabe tanto de tantas cosas sea tan hueco, tan superficial, que arme tormenta en un vaso con agua y no use el sentido común… porque todo es de sentido común ¿No? Es de lógica, nada más tuviste que haber ido al jardín de niños para saber contar los días que lleva sin hablarme, para darse cuenta de cuántos días lleva sin dirigirme una palabra de apoyo si quiera… no, no, no, olvídate del apoyo; ya ni de eso se trata; a ver refraseo: ¡¡es de lógica que sepa contar los días que lleva sin dirigirme una sola palabra!! Es que en serio, a ver: ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que a veces yo también me siento deprimido? Tampoco es que ande por ahí llorando como Magdalena, y que quiera que me este consolando como señorita, pero es de verdad ¿Qué le cuesta al menos ser sincero conmigo? A ver por qué no dice _¿Sabes que, Allen? La verdad es que no te voy a ver en unos cuantos días porque estoy ocupadísimo, siendo sincero mejor ni te me acerques no estoy de humor_. ¿Verdad que no suena igual a decir? _¿¡Sácate de aquí!?_ Ni que fuera un perro o que… pero no… su roja cabezota no le da para más, no tiene tacto, no tiene prudencia… me cae que por eso siempre tiene bloqueo mental y encima tu crees que el otro día viene y estaba yo durmiendo tranquilamente en mi habitación, llega este tipo y se mete así como si nada, y me dice que como tiene bloqueo mental necesita inspirarse, entonces me agarra de los brazos, me besa de la nada y cuando sentí ya tenía la camisa de fuera y él estaba sobre de mi con el pantal…(1)

- Moyashi…

- ¿Eh?

- Ya basta.

Allen se puso rojo y se tapó la boca, y es que nada más con ver la expresión de Kanda se dio cuenta de que en verdad había hablado demasiado y quizás hasta de más: Nunca había visto al samurai con ambas cejas alzadas y la boca semi abierta.

- Carajo, pero como hablas…

- P…perdón.

Nadie dijo nada y es que Allen tampoco esperaba una respuesta. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía qué esperaba de esta plática monologesca con Kanda así que tomó aire para recuperarse de su larga cantaleta y se acomodó de nuevo para mirar a través de la ventana.

- Así es él. Siempre piensa en él mismo, y si lo quieres tienes que aguantarlo y buscarle el modo… créeme se va a dar cuenta de todas las idioteces que hace, porque el que queda mal y en ridículo es él nada más. Creo que…

Kanda hizo una pausa y miró de reojo a Allen, quien al escucharlo hablar tan repente lo miro sorprendido. Kanda estaba hablando y no es que no hablara nunca, hablaban en las misiones o en otros lugares de otras cosas… pero es la primera vez que lo oía expresarse sobre alguien más… y más que nada sobre el mismo Allen.

- …Creo que tu estas haciendo las cosas bien. Nadie es perfecto, y tampoco se trata de buscar serlo.

Allen evitó abrir la boca de nuevo, así que solamente asintió mirando al samurai. Hizo un intento de sonrisa y siguió mirando la noche. Y así pasó una media hora sin que alguno de los dos dijera nada, pero los sándwiches y hablar tanto le había dado sed al Moyashi.

- Voy a la cocina por algo de tom…

- Voy contigo.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Había escuchando bien? Kanda hasta había interrumpido y sin tardar se levantó, empezando a caminar dejando unos pasos atrás a un perplejo Allen.

- ¿Qué esperas? Vamos, Jerry y sus cocineros llegan como en una a empezar a preparar el desayuno…

- Eh… si, si ya voy.

Y por si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente raras en esa madrugada para Allen, fue cuando caminando y pensando que Allen se fijó en el delgado torax de Kanda, de un moreno claro y con algunas cicatrices. Alzó un poco la vista y pudo notar el brillo intenso y melancólico de sus ojos. De hecho, tenía que aceptar que le gustaba esa nariz recta pero no tosca, la forma de sus labios que aunque eran delgados tenían algo que llamaba la atención y de pronto se sorprendió preguntando que se sentiría besarlos…. Y en cuanto se dio cuenta de los pensamientos cochambrosos que empezaban a saltar en su mente se reprendió así mismo y continuó caminando en silencio hasta la cocina.

- ¿A dónde vas?– Preguntó el Moyashi al pelinegro mientras entraban a la cocina y este se iba a buscar algo a una alacena del fondo – el agua está aquí.

- ¿Y yo a que hora te dije que tomaría agua? – Kanda había puesto sobre la mesa una botella alargada con una etiqueta que tenía Kanjis.

- ¿Y eso?

- Sake…

- …Pero si aún ni has desayunado… ¿Cómo vas a beber sake tan temprano?

- Siempre tan inocente… - y dicho esto saco dos vasos pequeños y salió escurridizamente de la cocina con un confundido Allen atrás quien dejó también atrás la idea de un simple vaso de agua.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eran cuarto para las siete y desde hacia media hora el oscuro ocaso mostraba un cielo nublado y tormentoso. La botella estaba casi vacía y la risita tonta de Allen se mezcló con un trueno lejano. Se bebió de un jalón los tres últimos tragos y sin decir nada le dio su vaso a Kanda para que le sirviera más. No había mucho que decir, Kanda hasta se había quitado la gabardina, el sake no tenía el mismo efecto en él como en el más pequeño quien hipó graciosamente haciendo que su compañero entornara de nuevo los ojos.

Sentados en el frío piso de la habitación de Allen y sin una luz prendida ambos empezaban a ver esto o como un nuevo ciclo de confidencia, como un pequeño secreto entre ambos… o como el día más raro de toda su vida. Y es que los dos exorcistas se habían dado cuenta de que estaban hablando de tonterías, de cosas de la vida… incluso de ellos mismos. Aunque más bien Allen era el que le estaba contando a Kanda sobre su vida, ya que el samurai no decía gran cosa sobre él mismo…

- Y si no te gusta beber… ¿Por qué sigues tomando sake? – la voz de Kanda sonaba también rara gracias al efecto del licor. No sabía en que momento lo había empezado a hacer, pero sus ojos se movían inconcientemente hacia el delgado y blanco cuello del Moyashi. El olor suave y seco que desprendía era incluso más embriagante que lo que tenía en el vaso.

- No me gusta… tomar… mi maestro siempre hacía estupideces… por culpa del licor…. – y sin hacer o decir algo más Allen se empezó a reír idiotamente - ¿Sabes? – dejó su vaso vacío en el piso y se acercó gateando hacia Kanda quien, a saber por qué, no se movió ni un milímetro cuando Allen pegó suavemente su frente con la de él – Antes pensaba que en verdad me odiabas… pero ahora…

Su aliento era húmedo, calido y con olor a sake. En realidad no quería pensar porque no le molestaba tenerlo así de cerca, dejó su vaso en el piso en hizo un esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar por la borrachera… ah si, porque era sólo eso, todo se trataba solamente de los efectos del licor; el estar empezando a notar los labios carmín pálido del Moyashi como algo besable, el sentir el calor que desprendía su pecho y el aire que salía de su boca. No, no ni siquiera quería perderse en esos ojos grises con brillo de perrito necesitado de amor… y otras cosas…

Pero antes de que Kanda tuviera tiempo de pensar que todo era efecto de la embriaguez, Allen entrecerró sus ojos y acercó peligrosamente sus labios a los del japonés, rozó sus labios con los de él y por extraño que fuese, le pareció sentir que los otros labios se entreabrían un poco, pero algo lo detuvo y se alejó rápidamente. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y a pesar de la oscuridad, Kanda pudo notar que un fuerte rubor, que ya nada tenía que ver con el licor, atravesaba sus mejillas.

- ¡Perdón!

Y así, torpemente el joven garbanzo se levantó e intentó huir, pero el sake fue el culpable de que no lo lograra: Apenas había levantado la pierna para dar el primer paso cuando se dio cuenta de que iba cayendo de lado, directa la cabeza hacia la esquina de una mesa. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar en meter las manos para evitarlo. Cerró en automático los ojos y esperó el fuerte golpe. Pero en vez de eso, lo que sintió fueron unos brazos que lo sostuvieron.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a un Kanda entre pasmado y divertido, lo cual no ayudó mucho a la sensibilidad de Allen quien de la nada comenzó a llorar soltándose del otro exorcista.

- Perdón, perdón yo no quise… No quise intentar besarte, es que… ah… es que no sé porque lo hice… es que yo…

- Mira, la verdad es que si quisiste hacerlo… pero no te voy a preguntar nada.

Más sutileza de parte de Kanda… y más lágrimas por parte de Allen, se sentó de cuclillas en el piso y tapándose la cara comenzó a llorar como cría.

- Oye… no, no llores – Kanda se hinco a su lado y se dio un tope en la frente con la palma de la mano – Cállate, Moyashi no me hagas shows de borrachos…

Pero era inútil Allen seguía llorando e hipando en el piso… tres suspiros más le bastaron a Kanda para que se levantara tomando bruscamente del brazo a Allen e ir directo al baño. El inglés se siguió enjugando las lágrimas mientras Kanda abría la regadera y dejaba que al menos el agua saliera templada. Y antes de que el agua hiciera un charco en la tina, el samurai empujó a Allen dentro del agua corriente.

- Qué haces…

- Con esto se te pasará la ebriedad y a ver si así ya captas las tonterías que estas hacien…

Pero no le alcanzó a decir más, porque bastó un leve jalón para que se convenciera de querer estar también bajó la regadera, acorralando a Allen entre el agua y la pared, besando sus suaves y pequeños labios, abriendo su camisa y acariciando su piel sin pudor alguno… y cuando la ropa les estorbó y terminó en el piso del baño y ellos dos en el piso de la tina con el agua cayéndoles encima y los truenos del exterior ahogando sus gemidos… solo entonces, fue cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se les atraía el cuerpo y la vida del otro…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Desde esa mañana, el insomnio de Allen aumentó, y le importó poco el tercer día siguiente, cuando Lavi terminó con él de una forma muy poco ortodoxa gritándole frente a todo el comedor. Le importó menos cuando a los dos meses se enteró que había empezado a dormir con Kanda… no le importaba arreglar las cosas con Lavi, no le importaba si aún se sonrojaba cada vez que miraba esa espalda o esas finas manos… para Allen, a partir de ese momento, había alguien aún más deseable en la mira… algo aún más difícil de obtener que la atención de un Bookman: tenía cabello negro y largo, usaba siempre una espada, era maleducado y agresivo y poseía unos ojos que siempre miraban con soberbia al que se le pusiera enfrente.

------------

**A mis Fans** (???)

((omg, tengo fans XD?)):

A las que les gustan mis drabbles: pues sry por dejar de pronto de escribir ((y es que venía subiendo algo cada semana XD)) pero bueno, este es intento de un posible fic largo… no sé cuánto va a durar y no tengo una temática hecha y derecha así que bueno, se irá dando en la marcha… por cierto el monólogo ese que se echó Allen… digamos que yo se lo preste XDDDDD

Perdonen la redacción, me he vuelto **pésima** D: pero tenía que escribirlo XD

(1) lo siento, eso me lo robe de mi propio drabble de "Gran Bloqueo Mental" que en realidad es un Lavanda ((LavixKanda)) XDD

PS.- Yo soy como Gabriel García Márquez ((Que Dios se apiade de mi alma x compararme con él XD)): cosa que escribo, cosa que no vuelvo a leer por temor de encontrar errorres x_x así que disculparán si encuentran problemas de redacción y continuidad, soy novata D:


End file.
